Caos
by MadReader-aBy
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto inaugural "La pareja que más me gusta" del mundo Frozen. Y es que lo que él había necesitado para saber que era lo que realmente quería fue conocerla a ella, y con su pequeña dosis de caos puso las cosas en el lugar donde debían de estar.


Este fic participa en el reto inaugural **"La pareja que más me gusta"** del mundo Frozen.

Y como mi pareja favorita en el fandom de Frozen es el de Kristoff y Anna este es un fic enfocado completamente en ellos.

Los personajes de Frozen que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Disney.

 **Caos**

Para él había un sinfín de cosas que no le gustaban en general, una pequeña lista que bien podría extenderse al infinito, pero así cómo podría ser larga también era sumamente contradictoria:

No le gustaba el ruido; no lo soportaba por el simple hecho de que el ruido fácilmente lograba desconcentrarlo. Y para él la concentración era algo elemental en su día a día.

No le gustaba el ajetreo; bueno lo cierto era que le incomodaba el ambiente que se formaba al estar en masas de personas, pues él al ser alguien de complexión grande, siempre era un problema para la paz suya y la de los demás.

No le gustaban los planes; a pesar de que los planes le aseguraban continuar con su estilo de vida como la conocía, a él no le gustaba sentirse atado a algo que quizá no pudiese realizar.

Por ende no le gustaban los cambios; él era ese tipo de personas que le abrumaban los cambios que pudiese conllevar alguna acción no planeada. Algo totalmente irónico al punto anterior.

No le gustaba permanecer mucho tiempo en el pueblo; cuando permanecía mucho tiempo en aquel lugar comenzaba a sentirse enclaustrado, por eso después de realizar todo lo que debía de hacer en ese lugar salía huyendo a las montañas a "continuar trabajando".

No le gustaba conocer gente nueva; en realidad no es que no le gustaran las personas, lo que no soportaba era la idea de que pudiese conocer a alguien que de alguna forma lograra cambiar su estilo de vida.

Sin hacer tantos rodeos, a él lo que le gustaba era sentirse libre en las montañas donde tenía su trabajo soñado que era el recolectar hielo; un trabajo ideal para personas con un patrón de conducta igual o quizá solo un poco parecido al suyo, un trabajo que por su naturaleza huraña se adecuaba a la perfección a él: Iba al pueblo solo cuando debía de entregar los pedidos; tres o cuatro frases eran más que suficientes decirle a las personas para realizar su labor. Y por último, disfrutar de la única compañía que le proporcionaba su leal compañero Sven, quien no era más que un reno que según él era la única compañía que necesitaba en su vida.

Y fue así que sin siquiera imaginarlo o verlo venir, la conoció. Dando como resultado que la vida cómo la conocía, cambiara por completo.

Todo sucedió un día mientras regresaba de uno de sus viajes con su carga quincenal, cuando en un descuido por parte de ella estuvo a punto de arrollarla con su trineo.

— ¡Ush! Por poco— Había exclamado una joven de cabellera pelirroja y hermosos ojos celestes mientras a toda velocidad cruzaba hasta la orilla justo a tiempo.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

Fue lo que él le espetó mientras se detenía con destreza y bajaba de su trineo a toda velocidad asegurándose de que no hubiese habido algún percance con su carga.

— Casi provocas que tire mi hielo— Le reclamó él por demás molesto a la acción que había realizado ella antes.

Mientras acomodaba nuevamente la carga que se había desacomodado observó como aquella chiquilla reanudaba su carrera y atrapaba ágilmente a un cerdo que estaba no muy lejos de ahí, entregándoselo a un pequeño que también había estado corriendo como poseso detrás de ella.

Y al ver que ella se acercaba nuevamente hacía él, trató de no prestarle demasiada atención, pues lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era perder su tiempo escuchando cosas que él llamaría, una pérdida de tiempo.

— Hola ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó educadamente ella cuando estuvo a su costado tratando de recuperar el aliento, a lo que él sólo contestó con un resoplido en señal de afirmación.

— Perdona si te he causado algún problema, pero le había prometido al pequeño que le ayudaría a atrapar a su cerdo…

Y sin que se diera cuenta alguno, esa chica que hablaba hasta por los codos le platicó la cusa de la fuga del cerdo aquel y como ella se había visto involucrada en tal incidente. Logrando así lo que más había temido que le sucedería, qué era perder el tiempo con ella.

— Suena muy interesante todo lo que me estas contando pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer— La interrumpió en un instante en el que ella había detenido su hablar para tomar un poco de aire.

— Bien, voy a estar en la plaza hasta el atardecer esperándote para seguir platicando— Le dijo mientras veía atentamente lo que él se encontraba realizando, le mostró una resplandeciente sonrisa y se alejó de él mientras se despedía con la mano.

Terminó de ajustar las cuerdas y se dispuso a continuar con su camino hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad mientras se preguntaba si ella de verdad lo esperaría donde había dicho que se iba a encontrar.

— Por supuesto que no— se contestó a él mismo y emprendió su camino.

Después de haber entregado todo el hielo que llevaba, completamente fatigado se disponía a encaminarse a su casa para descansar y salir temprano a la montaña el día siguiente. Aun no comenzaba a atardecer cuando algo lo hizo sentir inquieto, pues sin querer había recordado lo que le había prometido aquella pelirroja al medio día.

No creyendo que ella pudiese estar aún en la plaza, se encamino en su trineo esperando no verla ahí. Pero al llegar la vio sentada plácidamente en la fuente platicando con el niño que había estado con ella persiguiendo al cerdo, y un par de niños más.

— ¡Haz llegado!— Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se acercaba hasta donde estaban él y su reno.

Y esa exclamación a él le había sonado a alivio. Cosa que lo incomodó pues él realmente no tenía la intención de socializar con ella.

— Si— dijo sencillamente viendo como ella se acercaba hasta ellos y comenzaba a acariciar el hocico de su reno.

— Que bonito ¿Cómo se llama?

— Sven— Le contestó con algo parecido a un gruñido pues a él nunca le había agradado que le hablaran así a su reno.

— Sven, que hermoso nombre

Y nuevamente ella se enfrascó en una conversación unilateral donde el tema que había abordado era su reno y cómo a ella le encantaban todo tipo de cuadrúpedos.

— No hablas mucho ¿verdad? — Le preguntó repentinamente a él sacándolo repentinamente de sus cavilaciones— Bueno, ya es tarde ya me tengo que ir antes de que venga mi hermana enojada a buscarme.

Y él no dijo nada, pues no supo que era lo que debía de decirle. Siendo así que solo vio como era que ella se encaminaba con paso veloz a su hogar seguramente.

— Mañana estaré sólo en la mañana — dijo volteando a verlo directamente a él— Nos vemos— se despidió y él ni siquiera pudo hacer lo mismo por lo desconcertado que se encontraba.

— No va a venir— pensó en voz alta mientras veía como su reno lo observaba con una mueca que seguro si pudiese hablar diría "Sabes que sí".

Al día siguiente, no creyendo que ella podría estar nuevamente ahí, se dirigió a la plaza esperando no encontrarla. Pero como el día anterior, ella ya estaba ahí esperándolo, pues en el momento en que lo vio salió corriendo para darle alcance.

— Llegaste temprano— Le saludó ella mientras volteaba hacia el reno y le entregaba una manzana que llevaba en su bolso.

— Hola— Contestó escuetamente mientras veía como a ella se le iluminaba el rostro, ya que ese saludo le había sonado de maravilla.

— Él prefiere las zanahorias— le dijo mientras apartaba su mirada pues la forma en como lo veía le ponía los nervios de punta.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento había sido que él le terminó contando que se dedicaba a la recolección de hielo en las estaciones que se prestaban para eso, mientras que durante el invierno fungía como leñador.

— ¿Y cuándo regresas a la montaña? — Preguntó ella siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

En ese momento no se atrevió a confesarle que ya se encontraba de salida hacia la montaña. Y para su propia sorpresa se encontró retrasando su salida unos días más. Viéndose diario los días que retraso su partida.

— Mañana saldremos hacia la montaña— fue lo que le dijo una tarde después de haber retrasado su salida alrededor de una semana. Y la cara que puso ella lo llenó tanto de pena que de inmediato repuso— Pero en una semana estamos de vuelta.

¡¿UNA SEMANA?! ¿De verdad él le había dicho eso? ¿Desde cuándo hacía tan poco tiempo en las montañas? Si por lo general en ir a recolectar el hielo y en regresar hacía el doble o incluso el triple de tiempo. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le dijo aquello?

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó con un poco más de ánimo en su voz y él solo se limitó a asentir tratando de no mostrar alguna cara rara que pudiera mal interpretar ella.

Y después de un rato de plática amena (en realidad de haber escuchado a esa parlanchina chica) se despidió con la promesa de que en una semana estaría ahí de regreso.

Y al siguiente día mientras partía a las montañas, más se convencía de que no cumpliría con su promesa pues a él no le gustaba para nada la idea de tener que regresar al pueblo tan pronto. Pero al haber transcurrido un par de días en la montaña sintió el desespero de regresar cuanto antes al pueblo. Pero cabía destacar que no era debido a cierta chica. No, para nada.

Así el día que regresó al pueblo y al pasar por la plaza la vio platicando con un grupo de niños como si de alguna cuenta cuentos se tratase. Al momento en que ella lo vio terminó de sopetón su narración para con los pequeños y fue a su encuentro y platicaron de lo que habían hecho durante los días en que él no había estado ahí, como si de dos grandes amigos que se contaban todo se tratasen.

Pasó así el tiempo y él se descubrió aberrando todo lo que a él en un tiempo atrás le gustó y disfrutando de todo lo que un día le desagradó:

Le gustaba el sonido de la voz de ella: que decir si era su voz hablándole a él exclusivamente. Se volvía completamente loco si estaba en silencio, solo se veía ansioso por escucharla a ella nuevamente lo más pronto posible.

Disfrutaba del ajetreo que había en su interior que al estar a su lado conllevaba; Ya que ella sin que lo supiera le ocasionaba eso y más a pesar de que ella parecía una dulce y sutil mariposa al viento cuando estaba con él.

Llevaba algún tiempo realizando planes donde en todos ellos se encontraba ella siempre a su lado.

Cada vez que se partía para la montaña ya no sentía ese sentimiento de paz y libertad, era curioso como sentía que estando a su lado era el único lugar donde sentía tranquilidad dentro de él. Desde hacía poco tiempo sentía esa desesperada necesidad por cambiar su labor pues no soportaba pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

Y era qué pasar tiempo en el pueblo desde un tiempo atrás se había convertido en una prioridad para él.

Cuando comenzó a relacionarse con ella, el conocer gente nueva había sido el pan de todos los días, no había día en que no conociera a alguien nuevo y agradable, aun si ella tampoco lo conociese, pues era una persona sumamente encantadora. Cosa que para su sorpresa era una de las cosas que más le fascinaba de ella.

Ya no imaginaba su vida lejos de ella. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había sido su vida antes de conocerla. Seguramente había sido gris y triste, pues si no lo podía recordar no podía ser de otra forma.

Y era que ella sin darse cuenta lo había obligado a salir de su zona de confort desde el momento en que la encontró a la mitad de su camino. Al final de cuentas ella no fue más que un elemento de caos para desestabilizar su mundo por completo, y darle sentido a su vida.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Este es un one-shot con tintes de viñeta, en realidad eso era lo que tenía planeado escribir una viñetita chiquita casi drabblecito, pero oh rayos, estos dedos que se ponen como locos a transcribir todo lo que se viene a mí retorcida cabeza.

Lo que me recuerda, la frase casi del final la he sacado de un libro que si alguien de por aquí ya lo ha leído… muy mal mushashiras, no deben de leer eso :/ jajajaja, bueno si, pero bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Espero que a alguien le guste lo que he escrito, no sé cómo me he animado a participar en estos retos si ya había dicho anteriormente que eso a mí no se me daba para nada bien u.u

Pero bueno, ya me apunté a otro a ver qué tal me sale xD

Que estén bien y recuerden

 **Always Be Yourself.**


End file.
